


Alone No More ~ V2

by Tungsten



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Determination (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friskriel, Humor, Let's be honest I'm shit at humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), School, Souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tungsten/pseuds/Tungsten
Summary: The many misadventures of Frisk, Asriel, and the rest in my post-pacifist AU, including fights, fun at beaches, politics, prejudice, and Papyrus. Some fluff, some serious stuff.  Largely Asriel x (Female) Frisk.~An in-progress complete rewrite of Alone No More~





	Alone No More ~ V2

**Author's Note:**

> Heya.  
> Remember me?  
> For all y'all newbies, I'm Tungsten, and I wrote a nearly 100k word fic called Alone No More between April 2016 and August 2017.  
> And it was awful, in my opinion. And while a lot of people really liked it, a lot of people (correctly) thought it had issues. I didn't want to drop the story, because, even though I was disappointed by it, I was proud to have written something as (relatively) popular as it was. So I'm starting from scratch, and moving forward with an actual premeditated plot.  
> I wouldn't have had the drive or motivation to do this if people hadn't been so kind to me. So many positive comments, so many people wishing me well and complimenting a poorly-constructed story... it's really quite touching, and it means a lot more to me than it should. So thank you, anyone and everyone who commented on the original, with praise or criticism, with well-wishes and benign nothings. Thank you.  
> Original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653524/chapters/15218197
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thanks for your time.  
> And if you read the old one those years ago,  
> Thanks for sticking with me.  
>  **  
> **  
> 1\. You can expect updates on Saturdays by 11:59 PM EST  
>  2\. Rated T for language throughout, some violence, some sexual references, and dark themes  
> 3\. Later on, this story will get rather dark, but it won't stay there. You have been warned  
>   
>  _Enjoy~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploaded 12:28 AM EST, Nov 1 2018  
> Word Count: 1526  
> Hi again.  
> I wasn't gonna pull the trigger on this 'till next week; I wanted the first chapter to be a bit longer, buuuuut unforeseen events have caused me to push it forward a bit (cough cough DELTARUNE cough).  
> As a result, this chapter's on the shorter side. Most of 'em will be closer to ~3000 words. I might get another pint-sized chapter 2 out by Friday (err, tomorrow) night, but no promises. If not, I'll be on a regular Friday update schedule as of Nov 9.  
> Anyway, enjoy my thingamadoo.

**(A/N- Oct 31, 2018: ATTN UNDERTALE GAMERS, IF YOU HAVEN’T YET HEARD, TOBY FOX RELEASED _CHAPTER 1_ OF AN UNDERTALE SEQUEL/SPINOFF/SOMETHING CALLED “DELTARUNE” JUST THIS MORNING.  I FINISHED IT AND IT’S GREAT. DOWNLOAD FOR FREE (YES, FREE) AT deltarune.com**

**_Anyway, here’s the fic…)_ **

\--

_ ~Alone No More~ _

\--

“Frisk… don’t you have anything better to do?”

He put on a smile and did his best to sound happy, but his eyes betrayed him.  His big, round, puppy dog eyes couldn’t help but pout at the thought of driving this wonderful person away.  But what choice did he have?

With a sigh and a shrug, the young girl took a step forward and sat in the golden flowers, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.   _ She just doesn’t know when to give up, _ Asriel thought as he sat down next to her.  It was a while before either of them spoke again.  A sight so simple as the dancing shadows of trees in the wind might not be too spectacular to a surface-dweller, but in the Underground, there was no wind, and there wasn’t much light.  To Asriel, a sight like this was special.

They sat that way a long time, not saying a word.  Slowly, the yellow light of the afternoon began to fade, giving way to the cold hues of late evening.

“Did you ever miss your parents as a flower?”

Asriel looked over at the girl sitting beside him.  She had her knees against her face, and her eyes were pointed at the ground.

“Not really,” he said with a sigh, “I couldn’t feel anything at all when I was a flower.  But I missed missing them. Does that make sense? I didn’t miss them but I  _ wanted  _ to miss them.”

“Do you miss them now?”

“Of course I do.”

“Do you want to see them?”

Asriel shook his head. “Frisk, I… I can’t.  It’ll just break their hearts when I… when I have to leave again.”

“They’d be happy to see you.”

“I know they will, and I’d be happy to see them, but-”

“I miss my family too.”

Asriel perked up.  “Yeah, you have been down here a while…”

“It’s not that.  I haven’t seen my mom and dad in… in a long time.  And… I’m not gonna see them again. And that makes me sad.”

“Golly, Frisk… are they…?”  She nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.  It’s not your fault, and it’s been a long time, but… I still miss them.  And your parents miss you in the same way. Asriel, I know you don’t want to hurt them again, but your mom and dad are awesome people!  Don’t you think they deserve to see their son again?”

“Frisk, I… of course they deserve it, but… I just can’t, okay?  I’m sorry.”

Silence again.  Asriel knew it was hopeless to try to convince Frisk to leave, so he just went with it, idly playing with flower petals.

“Um…” he began, trying to fill the silence with  _ something _ . “What’s your favorite color?”

Frisk giggled.  “Where did that come from?”

“I dunno, you’re wearing a blue and purple shirt, and I like wearing green since it’s my favorite color, and I figured we should talk about something if you’re not gonna leave, since just sitting here is kind of awkward, so…”

She was giving him an odd kind of look.  He was definitely being weird right now. But she was smiling, so maybe that was okay.

“I don’t really have a favorite color.  I do wear purple a lot, now that I think about it, so maybe that?”

“Purple’s a good color.”

“Yeah.  Green’s good too.”

“Yeah…”

“You know, Asriel, there’s a lot of green up on the surface.  Grass, trees, plants everywhere. You’d like it.”

“I’ve actually… seen it before.”

“Oh.  Right.  Sorry.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.”

“Do… do you wanna see it again?”

“Frisk, I… I really appreciate how much you’ve done for everyone.  And I really appreciate how much you want to help me. But I’ve spent a long time as a flower.  I tried everything there is to try, some things more than once. I can’t be saved, Frisk. I’m sorry.”

“We can’t just leave you down here to turn back into a flower…”

“You have to.”

Frisk sighed, turning to face away from Asriel.  “I won’t.”

“I’ll be fine, Frisk.  You don’t have to worry about me.  Everyone else will be happy, and… that’s enough for me.  That’s… that’s enough. Just go! Go be with the people who love you!  It’s too late for me, but that shouldn’t stop you!”

“Asriel, it can’t be too late for you.  I won’t believe it. So even if it is hopeless, I’m still gonna try to save you.  You’re really nice, Asriel. You don’t deserve to be stuck down here while everyone else goes free.  You don’t deserve to be stuck as that crappy little flower. So I’m going to try, even if it’s pointless, I’m going to try…”

Her voice was shaking a little bit by the end, causing him to reach out and put a hand on her shoulder.  “Gosh, Frisk, I… you don’t need to do anything for me, but… thank you. I… I don’t even know what to say.”

“Thank you is more than enough.”

“You’re really cool, Frisk.”

“I’m not all that cool, but thanks.”

There was another short silence before Asriel spoke.  “Are, um…”

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… your face is kinda…”

Frisk turned away and put a hand up to cover the rather nasty gash on her cheek.  Though blood had dried and the pain had dulled, it would need to be treated lest it become a scar.

“Did… did I do that?” Asriel said carefully.  Frisk nodded. “Oh, I’m sorry! I… does it still hurt?”

“No, not really.” It did still hurt.

“Sorry!  Um… here, I can… try healing it, if you want.  If it’s okay!” Again, Frisk nodded. “Alright…”  Slowly, Asriel reached out and put his hand over Frisk’s injured cheek.  There was a soft green glow, and Frisk felt a strange warmth as her wound healed.  But there was still a gash when Asriel pulled away. It would no longer scar, but it would not heal fully.  “Ah, man, sorry. I never was all that great at healing magic, at least not compared to mom.

“That was more than enough, Asriel.  Thanks.”

It was only now that they noticed it was actually getting dark.  “Frisk, maybe you should be heading back soon. Mom’s got to be worried about you.”

“I know.  I’m surprised she hasn’t called yet….  Hey, Asriel?”

“Yeah?”

“If… somehow, we could fix you… would you want to see your mom again.”

“Of course, but-”

“And you’d want to live with her and just be a normal kid again, right?”

“Yes, I would, but-”

“I want that for you too.”

Asriel sighed.  “Frisk, when I say I’ve tried everything, I mean it.  I’ve done everything there is to do. Science, magic, both at once… nothing works.  You’ve done so much for so many people already. I don’t really know why you came here, and I don’t really know why you so stubbornly want to help people, but I know you freed us…  _ them, _ I mean… and… well… I don’t really know where I was going with this.  But you don’t owe me, or anyone else anything. Go. Please. Enjoy your life.  I’m okay knowing everyone’s happy.”

“You lost the ability to reset when I came, right?”

“Yeah…”

“So you can’t have tried anything that directly involves me.”

“Frisk, I-”

Suddenly, Frisk’s phone started to buzz.  Apologizing for the interruption, she stood, pulled the device out of her pocket, fumbled with it for a moment, and flipped it open.

“Hello?”

_ “Frisk!  Are you alright?” _

“Yeah, I’m fine…”

_ “You have been gone for quite some time… you haven’t gotten into trouble, have you?” _

She grinned.  “No, I’m not in trouble.”

_ “That’s good.  Return soon, won’t you?  We are all very worried about you.” _

“I will.  And don’t worry so much!”

There was some rustling and unintelligible chatter before another voice was heard.

_ “we’re not all that worried, kid.  tori just worries, you know? take your time _ ”

“Thanks.  I’ll be back soon.”

_ “kay.” _

There was a click, and the phone fell silent.  Frisk looked down at the still-seated Asriel as she folded the phone and tucked it away in her pocket.

“I guess I need to go now.  But I’ll, uh… I’ll come back, okay Asriel?”

“You don’t need to.”

“I know I don’t.  I want to. Is that okay?”

Asriel smiled.  “Yeah, of course that’s okay.”

“Just do your best not to turn into a flower for a couple of days.”

“I will.”

“Well… see ya later, Asriel Dreemurr.”

With that, Frisk began the trek back to her new friends, walking slowly at first, speeding to a jog as soon as she rounded the first corner.

“Goodbye, Frisk.”

She was too far away to hear him.

Pulling his knees up to his chest, he looked up at the night sky through the hole in the ground.  Though he told himself otherwise, a small piece of him now held something he’d been without for so long that it felt alien.  A small piece of him that thought,  _ Maybe, somehow, I can come back. _  A small piece of him that held hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya.  
> So I'm back. For real. I know I said I was back for real like fifty times, but this time it's for real for real. Really. For real.  
> I promise.  
> Thanks again for reading, whether you're new or returning.  
> And play DELTARUNE if you haven't.  
> Do. It.  
> Leave a comment or kudos if you liked it or have something to say. Or don't. Your choice.  
> ...I think I'll stick with my usual sign off. Thought about changing it up for this but... nah.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> You rock.


End file.
